Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to an information showing method and an electronic device using the same, and more particularly to an address information showing method and an electronic device using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Along with the development of the information technology, servers are usually used for controlling the network or a plurality of computers. When one server is newly set up, the user may need to know the Baseboard Management Controller Internet Protocol Address (BMC IP Address). The user must turn on the server and then find the BMC IP Address via the BIOS. Even if the server is just used for a simple experiment or for a test on a production line, the server is still needed to be turned on for getting the BMC IP Address. It is undesirable for the user and the manpower to be wasted.